Eutopia
by The.Guiding.Star
Summary: They will rise eutopia to its shining glory. And, in a fit of madness, they will bring it crashing to its doom. A few entries from a paper-thin journal kept in their heads, put in words that fail to explain anything. Gem and Gemma prose...
1. Initium

I know the majority of Power Rangers: RPM fans find Gem and Gemma annoying, simply for the reason that they finish each other's sentences and seem too cheerful for humans stranded in the Wastelands.

They have become my muses and my reason for writing again.

I love them as much as I would my nieces and nephews (I will NEVER have children unless Heaven intervenes), partially because they remind me of….me.

They are very interesting characters, and I patiently wait for a YouTube video upon the Twins (apparently, three episode appearances aren't good enough for some).

I am starting a collection of Gem and Gemma prose (look on my profile page for more information). _**Eutopia**_ is my first chapter story, the paper-thin diary of the Twins' experiences in the Soup before the Venjix attacks.

I'm warning you. My writing is horrible.

Hey!

……………Wait! No…no….NO!!!!!...................

.......................................

I'm warning you…..!!!!!!!!

**_KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK_**

**_Eutopia (n) [ee-you-tow-pee-ah] – positive Utopia (from Greek 'uto' no, and 'pia'; literally, 'no' 'place'.) Different from utopia in the sense that is means 'perfect' and not 'fictional'._**

**_KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK _**

In a basement somewhere on the East Coast, immaculate people in neat black-and-white suits are seated around a conference table.

Their center of interest: a basket in the middle of the table.

In the basket: twins. A boy and a girl. Both appear to be Chinese.

This is a rare occurrence for the suit-people. They are accustomed to finding children (particularly of extraordinary intelligence), then filing out the correct paperwork to 'take' them into the basement.  
They are accustomed to lying to the children about their families-

_Your parents, unfortunately, died in a car accident. Do you know what that means? They won't be coming back, sweetie; they're gone forever. We can't do anything to bring them back; that's why we're here to take you in and take good care of you. We're so sorry…_

-Lying to the parents about their children-

_Our deepest apologies, Mr. and Mrs. So-and-so. Your child(ren) have not been recovered from the remains of the explosion at their school......_

-And lying to the children about themselves-

_You're a very sick little girl. The sun will make you so sick, you won't be able to walk. We can't let you go outside._

_Maybe next year._

The children politely inquire for something intangible yet simple, like a minute or two to go outside and play…

_We already went over this with you. The sun makes you very sick. Maybe next year._

So they dish out something for the children to do: complex algebraic equations, rocket codes, analyzing HTML sequences, college-grade calculus, anything and everything in their arsenal to keep the children from the 'temptation' of open space.

_The sun makes you very sick._ 'Simple, yet effective', some people would compliment them.

They are used to taking the children to their doorstep.

Not children being given to them on their doorstep.

(Not that there is an actual door to the basement. The basket was found by the head of the basement, who wasn't exactly jubilant to finds crying twins on the doorstep of his house.)

And the basket-twins aren't children at all.  
Just toothless, blubbering, slobbering infants.

_What do we do with them? They're too young to have developed any signs of showing intelligence._

_We've analyzed them; both of them are pure Chinese. The Chinese are known for being intellects, right?_

_They're infants, Agent 038! Agent 001 could've snapped up a pair of mediocre brats for all we know!_

_Control your temper, Agent 013. The Chinese aren't just intellects, are they? They were also the performers of the ancient world._

_We don't fund performing arts, Agent 024. Musical instruments, yes, but only because that hones the mind of the intellect-_

_I'm talking about physical abilities here. The children of Alphabet Soup do not just analyze, they create. All their algebraic knowledge must be compressed into something tangible. Technology. Robotics. And I can tell you that we can't hire test 'pilots' from the outside. Should anyone find out about our…conditions to which we keep the children inside the Soup…we'll have to…get our hands dirty. So I say we save ourselves the trouble the easy way. We've got the money, the paperwork, and the time._

_What exactly are you suggesting, Agent 024?_

She gestures to the basket.

_These are the test pilots for Alphabet Soup's robotics. We'll raise them right here in the Soup. Enhance their bodies to ensure adaptability and exceptional health. The Inspectors will have no question about our 'ethics' and the other children when they learn we took in orphans abandoned upon our doorstep. We will not have to deal with covering up everything from the Inspectors, we won't have the trouble of finding test pilots from the outside, and we won't have to find a way to get rid of these children. Everyone wins._

And with agreeing nods from everyone around the table, and the stamp of approval from Agent 001, the children become property of Alphabet Soup.

Agent 024 has been given the honor of naming them.  
She was a former student, with a secret love of astrology in her teenage days.

_'Gemini'_ means 'twin'.

She absently strings letters together with the name_._

_Gemini and Geminia?...._

She decides to shorten the names for convenience.

_Gemi….and…Gemia…._

_Their names are Gem and Gemma,_ she proclaims to everyone, seeking a second opinion.

Everyone happily approves.

**_KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK_**

(splashes water)

Told you my writing sucks, did I not?

Tell me what you think…….


	2. VII

I am faintly aware this story sounds like a steaming pile of crud.

ENJOY.

_**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**___

We have our own bedroom, with two comfy beds. A side table with a white lamp. Two laptops. Two bathrooms. It's small and there's not that much stuff, but we like it a lot.

_I think Agent 024 is our Auntie or something, but can't tell us 'cause she's a government person, or maybe she wants to surprise us when we're older._

She treats us nicely.

She gives us snacks like tasty cakes or chocolates whenever we want. But Sister and I don't want her to hurt herself running back and forth and back and forth to get us something ('cause she's wearing sandals and all) so we ask for one snack after tai-chi practice and one before we go to bed.

Are cameras hated by Agent 001 or something? 'Cause Agent 024 only takes pictures of us when no one else is around. She smiles as she snaps us doing tai-chi or stretching by holding hands and putting our feet together so our bodies form a diamond-thingy or when we jump up and down on our beds. She tells everybody she's making a port-fol-lee-something but as she walks away they give her narrow-eyed looks. 

_  
She's been doing this for a while._

And I think she's making everybody angry 'cause they say things to her. They smile, but Gemma sees that their teeth look like they're biting down hard on something.

"Is there something you would like to tells us, Agent 024?", her bosses tell her.

"Don't dig yourself deeper into this rut. Get out while you're on the safe side", Agent 013 hisses to her in a hallway.

"I know what you're doing, Agent 024. It's forbidden by the book", Agent 038 whispers, pushing his glasses nervously up his nose. "And our superiors."

She doesn't listen to them.

Our seventh birthday cake has chocolate in it. We blow our candles and make our wishes.

I know we're not supposed to tell what we wished for, but both Sister and I tell her, "We wished that we could go outside for a minute or two. Just a little minute. And that you would come with us."

Agent 024's eyes widen. I think she's gonna cry.

Maybe we shouldn't have blurted our birthday wish. They tell us we shouldn't say what our wishes are 'cause they'll never come true and 'cause it's bad luck.  
But Sister and I smile to each other.

'Cause we don't believe in bad luck.

_**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**___

Agent 024 comes into our rooms, just before we go to bed.

"Both of you wished to go outside, right?", she asks me and Sister. We nod.  
"You'll get your wish; both of you. Follow me, and don't say a word. Not until we're outside."

We go down a hallway, and we're just about halfway there when something comes out and stops us.

It's Agent 038. He narrows his eyes at Agent 024.

"Where are you taking them, Agent 024?"

And then everything happens so fast.

Tears begin to fill her eyes. She's begging him not to tell Agent 001 and his men. But he shakes his head.

Guards come to get us. One of them jabs a needle-thingy into Gemma's arm. I feel something sharp in my arm.

Everything is fading….

_**They just wanted to go outside! The sun's not even out!!!**___

…fading…

_**Why can't we just twist the lie a bit? Just to make the kids happy? **___

….fading to….

_**Agen….no…Sterling, please! Please! You can't do this! Sterling! PLEASE!!!!!**___

…..black….

……

……….

_**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**___

I shoot from my bed.

Okay. Okay.

It was all just a bad dream.

Sister is waking up, too. She stretches and yawns, then hops out of bed, and heads straight for her bathroom.  
She opens the door.  
She looks up.  
And doesn't move. Her head is stuck, looking at air.

I get out of bed and walk next to her. She's shaking uncontrollably.  
With a jittery finger, she points to whatever she's looking at.  
I look in the direction she's pointing.

I am looking into the white eyes of Agent 038. His face is purple-ish, and his tongue is hanging out. He is hanging from a line of white cord that's around his neck.

I pull his legs hard.  
He falls on me.  
And when I feel his body is cold, like the door handles in the morning, I look at Gemma.

We scream. _****_

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK__

They told us not to worry. They tell us Agent 038 was sleeping, hanging from a cord, just the way he liked it. He fell asleep in Gemma's bathroom 'cause he had accidentally fallen asleep in Alphabet Soup's freezer, and found Sister's bathroom a nice place to sleep 'cause he couldn't find anywhere else to sleep.

"Gem pulled on his legs really hard. How come he didn't wake up?", Sister asks him, and Agent 001 says 'cause he was enjoying his sleep too much.

I didn't know they put sleeping people in black bags with zippers. Are those special Alphabet Soup sleeping bags?

Our room is flooded with Soup Agents. Some are looking around the bathroom we saw Agent 038 sleeping in, some are talking to Agent 013, some with red crosses stitched to their clothes are asking Gemma questions and shining lights in her eyes and putting circle-shaped things on her body and scribbling on clipboards. Some Agents who are dressed the same way are doing the same stuff to me; there's a lady, Agent 145, wrapping a gray cuff with a circle-shaped thingy and a bulb and a heavy circle that looks like a watch around my arm.

Every Agent in the Soup seems to be here. But when I look, it feels like something's missing.

Agent 024 isn't here.

"What about Agent 024? Where is she? How come she's not here today?", I ask.

Everybody in the room gets all quiet. No one speaks.

Then Agent 001 walks up to my bed.

"Listen to me, and listen carefully. Agents 024 and 038 are okay, but they won't be working here for a very long time. Agent 038 plans to go on vacation because Agent 024 went on vacation…."

"But I thought Agent 024 tried to get us outside 'cause we wished that for our birthday but Agent 038 stopped us and she cried to him not to tell you, but he did anyway and the guards came and stuck needles in my arm and Gemma's arm too and as I was falling asleep Agent 024 was screaming at Agent 038 to let us go and stuff but---"

The next thing I felt was so bad it felt like somebody was shaking me really really hard while putting hot hot liquid in my body with a needle-thingy. My teeth clattered in my mouth and my hands twitched and everything was going crazy and I saw blue volts and I think I was yelling and my body hurt so _**bad**__…_

And then I fell sideways on my bed.

The first thing I noticed was that almost all the Agents in the room were gone (and the black bag with Agent 038 in it). Agent 013 was there, and two guards were at the door, and two guards were standing at Gemma's bed, and another two were standing at my bed, and Agent 001 stood over me with a handle that had spiral cords attached to a square that was poking in my shoulder and it felt like little knives….

And Gemma had her hands over her mouth. Her eyes were big and shiny with tears.

"Do you understand, Gem? No more questions about Agent 024 and 038. Their welfare is none of your or your sister's concern."

He grabbed the square in my shoulder, tilted it a bit, then yanked it out. I felt warm liquid flowing from my shoulder as I whimpered a bit.  
It hurt really bad, and my gray shirt turned red a bit.

Everyone walked out, no one sparing us a second glance. The door slammed shut, and I looked at Sister.  
Some tears ran down her face as she hopped off her bed, ran over and put her arms around me.

I put my arms around her.  
"We can never tell anybody ever again our birthday wishes, Gemma."

"If this is bad luck, I don't want another birthday", she told me.

"That won't happen. We'll have to grow up some day."

"Then I don't want to grow up."

…………Me too, Sister. Me too.

But do our wishes matter? We wanted to go outside for only a minute.

But that will never happen. Agent 024 isn't coming back. I don't know that for sure, but I can feel it.

No one cares about us anymore.

_**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**_

I know it stinks, thank you very much. I wrote the story this way because this is how children think; this is how they speak. Even in somber moments their speech is filled with energy.

The chapter name is not 'Veeeeee'. If you know how to read Roman numerals, it reads seven.

If you have NO idea what just happened in this story…yeah….come and speak with me, please.

You know who narrates this story, yes?

Please review.

_Gracias._


End file.
